


The Blood of Flowers

by love_in_nature



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mage, Slow Burn, Violence, dark themes, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Thaali's world was turned upside down was beautiful and clear.  The violence was sudden and brutal, not only taking from her everything she had known but any future plans.</p><p>Instead she finds herself one of only three survivors of Clan Lavellan.  Though she vows to seek revenge the attack held another surprise.  It turns out her little sister is a mage.  She is determined to keep her sister from the Templars and is left with one option.</p><p>They will travel to Skyhold where Guinevere Lavellan, or the Inquisitor as she is now known, resides.  Unfortunately Guinevere and Thaali never got along, adding complications to an already complicated situation.  On top of trying to keep her head down, and her sister safe, Thaali is determined to find who ordered Clan Lavellan's destruction and slay them.</p><p>However, the Inquisition holds many surprises and lessons.  Will she continue with her revenge, that will likely be her end, or will she learn that there is a future worth having for her?  Can she allow herself to be happy again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my Solavellan fiction. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Warning this prologue does have an attempted rape so if you are sensitive to such things it might be best to skip. Though it will be an issue that comes up later in the story there will be no more attempted rapes after the prologue.
> 
> Since this is a prologue it is a bit shorter than the other chapters are going to be.
> 
> Translations for the Elven at the end.

 

There had been no ominous signs.  

No blood-red morning sky.  No overcast.  Nothing.  

The dawn was crisp and bright, the familiar sounds of the forest lending a peacefulness to the day’s duties.  Thaali sat in the woods on the outskirts of Clan Lavellan’s camp, finishing up skinning one of the rams from their last hunt.  Her hands were quick and precise as they separated the skin from meat.  She’d done it enough it required almost no thought.  A  good thing at the moment since her mind was currently elsewhere.  

“Still not done yet? Slacker.”  

Her hand slipped, and she cut off a bit of meat along with the pelt.  She looked up to scowl at the tall man who’d interrupted her.

“I could’ve cut my finger off, Fynn.”  She went to work, separating the small chunk of raw muscle from the fur.  “Then I’d be useless, and you’d have to do all my jobs.  Serve you right too.”

“As if a finger would slow you down.  I doubt even an entire limb would---”  

She’d managed to separate the hunk of meat and threw it at him full force.  It hit him square in the chest leaving a large bloody circle on the front of his shirt.  “Hey! I just washed this you heathen.  Fenedhis, Thaali.”

She snorted, “You asked for it.  Grow some patience, I’m almost done.”

“You’re one to lecture on patience,” Fynn huffed, staring at the spot on his shirt in dismay.

“I’m extremely patient.  I’ve spent twenty years dealing with you.”

“If that’s what you want to tell yourself.”  He gave her a lopsided grin for a moment before his eyes grew distant and the grin faded.  “Even with your habit of getting me into trouble it doesn’t seem like long enough.  Thaali you’re…”  He looked away and shook his head, a lock of silky raven hair falling in front of his face, “I swore I wouldn’t do this.”

Thaali felt her throat tighten and she worked to keep her gaze on the carcass, “I’ll miss you too Fynn.  But I am--”

He looked at her once more reaching a hand up to tuck the stray hair behind his ear, “I know.  I understand.  You’re going to tell your parents soon, I take it?”

“Why?” She moved down the last leg of the ram, her knife separating the pelt from the hoof.

“You’re even more distracted than usual.  I assumed it was because you were preparing for the conversation.”

“I’m not distracted…”  She cut through the last bit of flesh before holding the pelt at arms length to examine her work. “They’re going to be upset.”  Once she was satisfied that there were no stray bits of flesh or tendon on the skin, she held the fur out to Fynn.

“You might be surprised.”  He came over and took the fur from her.  Even with her distracted he was confident enough in her ability that he didn’t check the pelt himself.  “No one who knows you well expected that you’d stay here, your parents least of all.  Sure they’ll be sad, but it won’t be unexpected.”

She went back to work, now separating the meat from the spine.  “I hope you’re right.”

Fynn started to leave but paused once more, “I’ll watch after your little sister.  She’ll understand in time.”

“Thanks, Fynn.  Speaking of Lissa, how’s the gift coming along?”

He grinned, the kind of grin that always lit up the area around him and brought a twinkle to his turquoise eyes, “Her little wolf carving will be done soon, probably a couple of days before her birthday even.”

“Has she sniffed out our little project yet?”

Fynn looked down at Thaali, brows furrowing in mock insult, “What kind of amateur do you take me for?”

She smiled at him, “I’d hug you but…”  She lifted her hands covered in ram’s blood, “I don’t want to insult your delicate sensibilities by getting your shirt more bloody.”

He spoke over his shoulder as he headed back to camp, “I love you too, you ass.”

Thaali shook her head as she watched him walk back to camp till she could just barely make out his back through the trees.  Once again alone she turned her attention back to preparing the meat.  

The rest of the day continued just as peacefully.  The occasional curious fennec wandering through the brush in search of a potential meal was the only other disruption she had.

As she was finishing the final step of cutting the chunks into strips, she realized she couldn’t hear the usual sounds of the forest anymore.  It was a quiet so abrupt she almost missed it.  At the sudden silence, her hands stilled in their duties.  Her ears twitched as they picked up the sounds of clan activity but nothing else.

Nothing, until a scream sliced through the peace and had her on her feet, daggers in hand.  That was when chaos replaced the stillness.

She ran to the clan, her bare feet moving with the swift ease of one who knew the forest.  As she neared the camp, she was intercepted.   

In front of her stood two beasts of men.  They were both at least twice her size and covered head to toe in shining armor.  From where she was, she couldn’t see a single spot of flesh through the silver plates.  The armor enhanced their already big appearance making them almost monstrous in size.

This was not the armor of bandits.  She knew high-quality metal when she saw it.  There were no signs of usage, no scuffs, no old stains, nothing.  There were also no indications of a house or anything else.  Whoever these men were, or rather whoever had sent them, did not want to be known.

Mercenaries most likely.  This was not good.  Why them?  Why attack her clan?  They were on better terms with humans than most.  She hadn’t heard of them stepping on any toes.  It didn’t make any---

The man on the right let out a growl, moving to attack.  She realized that answers would have to wait.

She had but a few heartbeats before the first blow would reach her, and she used them to think. Her father had taught her to find an enemy's weaknesses before running into a fight. These men were larger but she was fast and humans, especially the thuggish types like these, were easy to read -- as long as she paid attention, she'd be able to predict their moves with ease.

As the first man swung, she noticed a gap in his armor under the armpit.  With a quick movement, she dodged to his right side and down, her dagger coming up and slicing into the gap.  It had gone in all the way to the hilt before she pulled it out.  

Blood sprayed, hot and thick on her face as the man let out a cry of pain and rage.  She moved her focus to the next one.  He was just as easy to read as the first one and she dodged his attacks easily, this time going for the soft flesh of the neck.  

As soon as his body hit the ground she took off towards camp once more.  However, she encountered more of the men soon.  It seemed almost never-ending but, her instincts took over as she fought one after the other.

She had to get to her family.  Her mother and sister.  She had to get to them.  Though her muscles started to ache and tremble, she continued.  

She’d lost track of how many she’d dispatched, and as fatigue set in, she made her mistake.  She stopped paying close attention to their movements, expecting them all to be the same.  One man fought differently, and he anticipated her parry.  When she made her move, he kicked her in the middle of her chest.  Fatigue and desperation slowed her reaction time just enough that she couldn’t dodge it.  The kick went right into her with such force it knocked the breath from her.  She lost her balance and fell backward, her head hitting a rock with a cracking sound.  She tasted blood in her mouth to match the coppery smell that permeated the whole area.

The smell of her people dying.  

She had to get up.  Had to keep fighting.  As she tried to lift her head, spots filled her vision and her skull seemed impossibly heavy.

Hands grabbed her wrists, yanking them together before pulling them roughly over her head.  A dagger sliced through her top.  It cut through the fabric.  She felt it slice the skin of her chest and right breast.

No, not this.  Her heart thudded in her ears as she felt a tug on her pants.  She tried to struggle, but she felt like lead.  

“Let’s show this elf bitch what it's like to have real men.  Give her a gift before we slit her throat.”

Instinct took over, and she kicked trying to keep her legs together.  Another man spoke, “You’re forgetting the whole reason we’re here slaying these rats for the Duke.  You wanna catch whatever disease they're spreading?”

The Duke?  What was this disease they were talking about?  Her clan was healthy.  They’d never crossed any of the nearby nobles.  She didn’t understand.  What was--- there was a more forceful tug at her pants, pulling her to the present.

“You’re a special kind of idiot to believe that horse shit.  Leave me to my spoils.”

Bastards.  Scum.  Pigs.  

There were no words to adequately express their worthlessness.  She felt streams of moisture slide down her cheeks.  When was the last time she’d cried?  She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears back.  She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  These beasts deserved nothing from her.

She braced herself as she felt a heavy weight on top of her.  Braced herself for the inevitable as she hoped that at least her family managed to get away.  

If she survived this, she would hunt down whichever Duke sent these men.  She'd hunt him down and slay him like the worthless piece of shit he was.  No matter the cost to her; the bastard would pay.

Suddenly the weight was full on her but not like she expected.  Dead weight now crushed her lungs.  Hot thick liquid seeped onto her chest; blood?  How?  The weight lifted, and she opened her eyes.

She managed to turn her head just enough to see a large elf wielding his sword with the grace and stamina from years of training.  The long raven braid she had tugged on as a child swung with his movements.  

He caught her eyes.  His forest green that mirrored her own flared with resolve.  “Suledin, ma da’fen.” With that, he turned back to focus on the fight.

Papa.

She opened her mouth to tell him to run.  She wanted to tell him to take her mother and Lissa far from here to safety.  He needed to get away.  The world would be so much less without him in it.  Instead, she opened her mouth, but no words came out, and darkness claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suledin, ma da’fen.:  
> Endure, my little wolf.
> 
> First "official" chapter will be added soon ;)


	2. Innocence Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for elven are in the end notes.

Pain.  

Sharp biting pain that stabbed at the back of her skull making her stomach flip.  She felt her throat tighten and rolled onto her hands and knees.

Bile rose in her throat, the vomit coming almost immediately.  She couldn’t tell if it was from the pain or from the sickly sweet smell of old blood that permeated her nostrils.  Whatever the cause her entire body convulsed from the force of it.  

She couldn’t recall a time she’d vomited this much.  She went until she had nothing left in her stomach.  When she thought she finally had nothing left she was mistaken, and her body gave a few more heaves of acidic liquid before it was over.

She stayed on her hands and knees, eyes shut, panting for air.  Her tongue felt fuzzy.  She tried to spit, but it seemed to do nothing to help the sour taste.  

Finally giving into the inevitable she opened her eyes.

The grass beneath her hands was tinted a dark crimson, and her hands themselves speckled red.  The russet spatters sticking out against the paleness of her skin.  Everything felt sticky.  

She swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut once more as she searched her memories.  There had been an ambush.  She’d tried to get to her family.  She’d fought but made a mistake.  Been overwhelmed and then… Papa.

Her eyes shot open, and she lifted her head, ignoring the jolt of pain.  Her eyes took in the area around her, and she noted the unnatural stillness.  There wasn’t a single thing that moved.  Even the wind seemed to have stilled as though stunned by the carnage.

She felt her pulse beating a hard rhythm against her throat.  Desperation growing despite her trying to push it away.  Unable to will her trembling legs to get up she crawled searching the fallen bodies.

He had to be alright.  He had to.  Her father was untouchable, the best fighter she’d ever known.  He’d taken on two bears once.  He was a legend.  There was no way he could…

Her eyes caught the familiar profile.  As she noted the stillness of his chest, pain filled her own.  A hollowness that she didn’t know was possible.  It was as though someone had taken a knife and just carved out a gaping hole.  

She moved forward eyes stinging.  It hurt, it was a profound and aching pain that she hadn’t known was possible.  It even made breathing difficult, as though her chest could no longer expand like it was meant to.  As she neared her father, the pain in her head was overwhelmed by the pain in her heart.  

When she was next to him, her hand fluttered out, fingers gently touching his face.  The green eyes were open looking at the sky.  His expression was soft.  He looked at peace.  If his eyes had been closed, it would have been as though he was sleeping.

Her whole body trembled as she moved to close his lids.  “Ir abelas.  Ir abelas, Papa.”  Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.  Her eyes careful not to go to the wounds on his body she’d glimpsed as she neared.  

She didn’t want to remember him like this.  

She’d remember him as he had been.  

How his eyes would get this sparkle when he was telling a joke.  Usually a bad joke, but no matter how bad you couldn’t help but laugh with him.  The way he’d pull her into a bear hug.  How his eyes always softened with adoration when he looked at her mother even after all those years together.

Her mother.  

Maybe her mom and sister got away.  They were near the center of camp, and her mother was quick.  It was possible.  

Thaali looked down at her father once more.  Her eyes catching the wolf tooth necklace he always wore.  She reached down gently easing the leather cord off his neck.  

Her mother had made one for him and one for herself.  The tooth had been from a wolf that had tried to attack her mother one day when she wandered too far from a clan’s meet.  Her father had arrived right in time to save her.  It was how they’d met and fallen in love.  Or so the story went.

She placed the necklace around her neck and bent down placing a kiss on her father’s forehead.  His skin was cold against her lips serving as a reminder that her father was no longer in this world.  Still she pressed her forehead to his and whispered, “Dareth shiral, Papa.”

With that she slowly stood, careful of her injured head.  She backtracked to where she’d fallen, searching the ground for her daggers.  Once they were found, she sheathed them and went towards the camp.

She tried to focus on the task at hand.  Typically she would focus on things around her.  The feel of the ground beneath her feet.  The crispness of air entering her lungs.  Now all these things were corrupted.  

The ground beneath her feet was soaked in blood.  Her toes continued to hit puddles of crimson, though she tried not to.  Each time her toes sunk into a spot with a squishing sound she winced.

When she took deep breathes the smell of old blood filled her nose.  The usually metallic scent turned sweet made her stomach turn.  She couldn’t decide if it was lucky or not that she had no vomit left to give.

She had to focus.  She repeated words in her head, using them in a rhythm with her footfall.  

Mama. Lissa. Mama. Lissa.

It wasn’t until she neared where her family had set up that she allowed her eyes to search.  Everywhere she looked was horrific.  She feared the image would forever be imprinted in her mind.  Something to haunt her in quiet hours.  

Bodies lay scattered.  Elves and a few humans.    

She allowed a grunt of disgust.  All this for what?  They were the same when they bled and when they died.  All the same.  All this carnage because of what?  Ears? Their eyes?  Pathetic.  Pointless.  All of it.

Anger mixed with despair.  Her hands clenched, nails biting into her palm, as she fought to force the feelings down.  

It became easier when she saw the figure of her mother on the grass near their sleeping place.  All thoughts fled but that of her being ok.

Thaali ran the rest of the way before falling to her knees.  Her mother’s chest rose and fell but it was labored, the breath making a whistling sound as it left her.  As gently as she could, she lifted her into her arms, brushing a few of the fiery curls from her mother’s face.

“Mama…”

Her mother’s eyelids fluttered open, the blue eyes struggling for focus.  When they did a smile came to her lips as she reached up to brush her fingers against Thaali’s cheek before the hand dropped, “I knew you would come.”  The words were quiet and forced between ragged breaths.

“Mama, I’ll get you out of here.  We’ll get some potions and---”

“Sweet, brave girl.”  Her mother’s eyes went to the necklace around Thaali’s throat.  Her fingers going to the matching one on her own neck.  “I knew.  I felt…”  Her eyes went back to Thaali’s, “I’m going to him.”

“No… Mama, please.  I can carry you.  We can---”

“I’m dying.  Blood inside… my lungs… I can feel.  Ir abelas, dear one.  Don’t cry.”  Her mother’s eyes glanced to the large chest they used to keep their things.  “Lissa… Take her.  Live.  Remember banal nadas.”  She shut her eyes and took a ragged breath, “Ar lath--” Her mother’s body stilled in her arms.

Thaali clenched her jaw to hold back the wail rising in her throat.  She held her mother’s body to her in one last embrace before laying her gently on the ground.  With careful fingers, she removed the matching wolf tooth necklace from her mother’s body and placed it with the other one around her own neck.  When they were safer, she’d give it to Lissa.

It was tempting to try to find some way to cover her, but she didn’t have the luxury of lingering here.  She had to get her sister and get as far as possible.  Now that she knew the men were tasked with eliminating Clan Lavellan, she had little doubt they would return to be sure they'd finished the job.

There was also the fact that her trembling had grown worse.  It escalated from pain and the growing emotions that she fought to keep at bay.  She was weakening fast.  The threat of passing out loomed over her.  If that happened, Lissa needed to be tucked away somewhere safe.

She went over to the chest, kneeling next to it. She placed a hand on the latch and let out a quiet bird call.  It was a signal they’d used when hiding from lessons or their oldest sister before she’d left.  

A sniffle, barely audible, then, “Tah?”

“I’m going to open the lid, Little Bird.  I need you to shut your eyes ok?  I’m going to pick you up, and you hold on to me.  Remember that song Mama sings when you can’t sleep?  Can you sing it for me?”

“Yeah…”  A rustle from inside the chest.  

She opened the lid.  What she saw made her trembling turn into full shaking.  The inside of the chest had scorch marks everywhere as though someone had stored a burning campfire in it.  If it hadn't been enchanted to prevent fire destruction, she doubted it would still be there.  Her little sister huddled inside without a mark on her.  She had her knees pulled to her chest, and her eyes squeezed shut.

A mage.  

Normally this would be something good but now...  What was she supposed to do?  She didn’t know how to train a mage.  She certainly wasn’t going to let the Templars get their hands on Lissa.  

“Tah?”

She took a deep breath, forcing the shaking to stop, “I’m here.”  She reached in gently touching her shoulders.  Lissa lifted her arms up, wrapping them around Thaali’s neck.  She got her arms around the tiny waist picking her up gently.  As she stood she swayed, her head throbbing and sending little spots in her vision again.

Lissa wrapped her legs and arms tighter around Thaali’s waist.  She started to sing quietly into Thaali’s ears.  The sweet voice sounding between sniffles, “Elgara vallas da’len, melava somnair mala taren aravas,” Thaali began to move, careful not to lose footing.  Normally she would have no trouble carrying the feather-light little girl, but now the smallest thing was a struggle.

Lissa paused in the song, so Thaali sang the next line, “Ara ma’desen melar--”

“Will she?”

Thaali felt wetness on her cheeks once more.  “No, but I will.  I’ll always be here to hold you when you need me.”  They neared the edge of the clearing where the clan had been set up, and she picked up her pace.  “Keep your eyes closed a bit longer ok?  When the song is finished, you can open them again.  How about we sing together?”

Lissa started where they left off, and Thaali joined in.  Their voices haunting in the uncharacteristic quiet.  “Iras ma ghilas, da'len, ara ma'nedan ashir?  Dirthara lothlenan'as bal emma mala dir.  Tel'enfenim, da'len, irassal ma ghilas.  Ma garas mir renan.  Ara ma'athlan vhenas.  Ara ma'athlan vhenas.”

When the song ended, they were far enough away from the camp that Thaali felt comfortable putting Lissa down.  She kneeled, releasing Lissa when she heard the soft crinkle of leaves under little feet.  She leaned back on her heels meeting the big green eyes still wet with tears.  Thaali brought her hands up cupping Lissa’s face, her thumbs wiping gently at the tears.

Lissa hiccuped, “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing for you to be sorry about.  Why would you even think that?”  Thaali brushed raven hair from her little face before letting her hands go to Lissa’s shoulders.

“The chest.  I--I got scared and… and… I didn’t mean it!”  Eyes wide she looked like she was ready for Thaali to scold her.

“I know.  Don’t worry.  It’s just a thing.  We don’t even…”  She swallowed choking back the tears that threatened to come, “We don’t need it anymore.”  She forced her voice to carry a lightness she didn’t feel,  “We’re going on an adventure.”

Lissa looked away, little fists clenching at her clothing, “You never let me go with you.  You always said…”

“I know, but you’ve gotten so big now.  I was stupid for not noticing sooner.”  Thaali stood looking around.  They needed to get away.  They needed to go somewhere safe and stable.  Somewhere that she could have a chance of keeping Lissa safe.  How was she going to feed them?  Leaving Lissa to hunt wasn’t an ideal option.  There had to be---

“Tah?”

Thaali looked down at her little sister, reaching a hand out to rest on her head, “Sorry.  I was thinking.”  

Ok one step at a time.  Basics.  We need some furs, clothing.  Also some money or something to trade.  No matter where we go, we’ll likely need to have a way to pay for supplies or passage at some point.  She’d have to go back into camp.  The thought sent a wave of ice through her.

A tug on her hand, “Tah, you changed color.”

Thaali kneeled down once more looking Lissa in the eyes.  “You’ve been very brave, Lissa.  I need you to be brave a little longer, ok?”

Lissa’s eyes widened, and she reached forward, little fingers digging into Thaali’s shirt.  “No.  Don’t go away.  You can’t.”

“I have to.  Listen, I’ll only be gone for a little while.  I will come back.”  She wrapped her arms around Lissa.  The child felt so small and delicate.  Please don’t let anything happen to her.  Please.  “Mala suledin nadas.  We both must.”  

She remembered the necklaces and lifted one of them over her neck before placing it around her sisters.  “There.  Mama and Papa will always be with you, but this will help remind you of that.  I’ll keep the other one close to me.  This way we’ll always be connected.”

Thaali pulled away and looked around once more.  There had to be somewhere safe Lissa could stay hidden while she went back.  “Come.” She reached out her hand.  Lissa reached up gripping Thaali’s fingers tight enough to be painful.

They walked a bit further before she spotted a large tree whose roots had come out of the ground creating a little nook.  It was too small for her but would fit her seven-year-old sister fine.  She guided Lissa over to it, kneeling once more.

“Alright, I need you to stay here and don’t move till I get back.  I won’t be long, but you have to promise.”

“I promise.”  

“Now go on.”  She nudged her gently, and Lissa crawled into the little space.  The earthy smell of moss filling the air as she did.  She was grateful for the smell.  It meant Lissa wouldn’t have to smell the blood here.

Once she was satisfied Lissa was well hidden she stood.  “Wait.  Can you get Mythal?”  Lissa’s voice was so quiet she was barely able to make it out.  When she did Thaali smiled softly.

“Yeah.  You remember where she was?”

“She wanted to sleep in, so I let her stay in bed.”

“Alright, little bird.  I’ll be back with her.”

She had to force herself to move quickly.  The pain in her head, combined with the dread at what she had to see again, made her body feel unbearably burdensome.  The image of her little sister waiting for her doll pushed her on.  If it wasn’t for her sister… Thaali had always been a fighter, but this was pushing her to her limits in every way possible.

When she entered the camp, she worked to keep her eyes forward.  The ground was littered with the bodies of those she had thought of as family.  If she looked at them, if she recognized them, she didn’t know if she could hold it together.  No matter how many times she told herself, they were no longer the people she’d known.  No amount of rationalizing could make this easier.  

What were only a few feet felt like miles.  Her eyes glanced at the form that had been her mother.  As they took in the torn clothing and bruised skin, her knees almost gave out.  Tears flowing once again.  She bit her lip hard enough that she tasted the metallic wash of blood.

Furs, Mythal, clothing, and coin.  

With quick movements, she went to work. As she gathered the various items from their site, including her sister’s Mythal doll, she worked through trying to establish her next move.

One thing was certain; they needed to get out of the Free Marches.  They’d go to Fereldon.  It would be a long, arduous journey, and her injuries certainly wouldn’t make it easier, but she had few choices.  If she could rest just a few days, lay low, then she should manage the trip, if slowly.

When they reached Fereldon, they had to figure out where to go.  Under other circumstances, Thaali would search out a clan where Lissa would be able to grow and flourish in safety.  Lissa’s newly manifested abilities complicated matters.  Some clans valued mages highly, but even those kept the numbers to two at all times to avoid Templar problems.

She also didn’t like the idea of dallying anywhere.  It had been hard enough for Clan Lavellan to find a place away from all these tears in the Fade.  Thaali couldn’t risk encountering one when it was just her and her sister.  

It left one option.  They would go to Guinevere, the Clan’s second, now known as the Inquisitor.  Hopefully, Guinevere’s desire to always be the savior would override her intense dislike for Thaali.  For her part, Thaali would just have to deal and keep her mouth shut for her sister’s sake.  Something that was not her strong suite.

They’d stay off the roads and move at a steady pace.  She may not be in the best position to fight but years of being a hunter meant her senses were sharp.  As long as she stayed aware, she should be able to get them hidden well before anyone spotted them.

With something of a plan established, and the sleeping things, clothing, and a few coins from their site packed up, it was time to search.  The coins wouldn’t last very far.  She’d need something to trade for more.  An image of the men who had attacked her flashed in her mind.  They had killed some.  Surely their bodies would have things she could use.

She tried to be as detached as possible as she looked for bodies, using glimpses of clothing or hair to establish the body as that of a clan member.  It was a while before she came to the first non-clan member corpse.  She bent over the body scavenging it.

He had a ring that looked like it was pure gold, that should fetch something.  His sword looked like it was made out of expensive materials.  She looked over both to make sure there were not any distinctive looking marks.  There was a possibility of it being dangerous if something could be traced back to one of the mercenaries.

Once she was satisfied, they were not heirlooms of any sort she pocketed the ring and picked up the blade.  Though she’d already been here longer than she’d like, she paused before leaving.  

Fynn’s carvings.  

He had some that he’d prepared for the next trade.  If they were there, it would serve as more coin.  If they weren’t maybe, that meant he got away.  She didn’t want to allow herself to hope he had.  It was too dangerous a thing right now.  If she expected anything other than… well, it would be too much.

She took a deep breath and followed the familiar path to her friends sleeping area.  If he was dead, a selfish part of her hoped it hadn’t happened there.  That she wouldn’t have to see his body too.  She only wanted to remember what he had been.  Vibrant.  Happy.  That’s the Fynn she wanted in her mind.  Not some broken empty shell.  

As she neared her destination, two things happened.  First, she saw that Fynn’s body wasn’t there.  She dared herself a moment of respite and hope.  Second, the brief moment of relief was abruptly ended as she heard the barely audible sound of an arrow being drawn.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ir Abelas** \- I'm sorry  
>  **Dareth Shiral** \- safe journey  
>  **Banal nadas** \- nothing is inevitable  
>  **Ar lath** \- I love  
>  **Mala suledin nadas** \- now you must endure
> 
>  **The Song, bonus link to a really beautiful singing of it on[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So) that is how I imagine them sounding.**  
>  Elgara vallas, da'len - Sun sets, little one,  
> Melava somniar - Time to dream  
> Mala tara aravas - Your mind journeys,  
> Ara ma'desen melar - But I will hold you here
> 
> Iras ma ghilas, da'len - Where will you go, little one  
> Ara ma'nedan ashir - Lost to me in sleep?  
> Dirthara lothlenan'as - Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Bal emma mala dir - Deep with in your heart
> 
> Tel'enfenim, da'len - Never fear, little one,  
> Irassal ma ghilas - Wherever you shall go  
> Ma garas mir renan - Follow my voice  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home


	3. The Survivors

At the sound of the arrow, she felt her heartbeat racing, every muscle in her body tightened and coiled ready for action. She could not die here. Not when her sister waited for her. No, she couldn’t leave her sister without a soul in the world, she wouldn’t.

Her eyes turned cold, and her fingers twitched. With whatever strength she could muster, she moved, reaching for her knife as she used the full power or her legs to propel herself first to the side and then towards the sound.

“Thaali!?”

She recognized the voice instantly, and she dropped her knife, legs shaking as they threatened to give way. As her eyes focused on the dark figure hiding just inside the treeline, they confirmed what her ears had heard.

“Fynn.” The word came out half choked, and she felt her throat constrict almost painfully.

“I-- I thought you were dead.”

Somehow she managed to make her way to him before her legs failed her. She fell to her knees next to him, reaching for his face with trembling fingers. Her fingertips traced a path along the angles of his face and his full lips before going down his neck, ending on his shoulder.

Once Thaali was sure he was real, she let her forehead rest against his with a small sigh. “Are you-- I mean--” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words.

“I don’t think it’s fatal but my leg was sliced, and I think the bone might be fractured. The calf muscle. I-- blacked out. It-- I should have--”

“Stop, Fynn.” She shifted and let her eyes run down his leg. His calf had been wrapped with cloth that was already soaked through with blood. With careful fingers she unwrapped the linen so she could examine it better, it was a bit crooked, but she couldn’t make out much with all the blood. “I’m going to need to find some alcohol to clean it, and we’ll need to stitch it.”

He winced, “I was afraid of that.”

Thaali glanced around, “I’m not sure--”

“You should go.”

Immediately her eyes went to meet his, “How dare you. I am not leaving you.”

Fynn sighed and reached out to take her hand, but she pulled back. He looked at her concern in his eyes, “They’re going to be looking for survivors. I won’t be able to move well with my leg in this shape. You need to--”

“I said no.”

“Thaali, this isn’t the time to--”

“Shut-up you moron!” She felt tears slide down her cheeks once more and brought up a hand to swipe them away. “You can’t just decide to leave me, to make me handle all this by myself. I’m not giving you that option; I'm going to be selfish now, and I’m going to make you suck it up and come. Lissa’s waiting for us and I need your help with her. She’s a…” Thaali finally stopped to take a gulping breath, “a mage, Fynn. I can’t do this alone, and I can’t lose you too. I just--”

Fynn let out a grunt of pain but managed to move forward enough to grab her and pull her to his chest, holding her tight, “I’m sorry. I’ll go, we’ll figure this out together. Like we always have.”

His scent was familiar to her; he smelled of the trees that surrounded them. He smelled like home, what home used to be before it was seeped in blood. She allowed him to hold her long enough for her trembling to subside before she pulled away from him, “Mother had some supplies I could use. I’ll be right back.”

Before he could say anything else, she was up and moving towards the locations of the remaining supplies they would need. She collected the last of the items as quickly as she could. They’d need to make some splint or something for him too, but they could figure that out once they’d gotten away from camp. The challenge with that would be supporting him while also carrying all the gear.

When she came back carrying the supplies Fynn immediately started to open his mouth but she cut him off, “I know. I’ll just have to make two trips.”

“I don’t think---”

“There aren’t any better options. I’ve already said I’m not leaving you even if I have to hit you over the head and drag you all the way.” As she spoke, she eyed the area looking for a spot a little further into the trees where she could stash the supplies until she got back.

Fynn waited, leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes with a sigh, “Stubborn as always.”

She located a spot and set the supplies down, hesitating for just a moment she dug through them and pulled out Lissa’s doll before covering the rest over with some leaves and dirt. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough that they’d go unnoticed unless someone were looking.  
That done she went back to Fynn holding the doll out to him, “Carry this for me please.”

Fynn’s eyes went from her to the doll and back to her again, a grin taking form, “You’re giving me the most precious cargo. I’m honored.”

“Just take the doll and don’t get a big head about it, it’s gonna be hard enough supporting you and your already big head without it getting even bigger.” She let the doll drop and Fynn caught it.

“Now you’re just being rude.” He kept grinning but winced as he shifted from the tree, “My head is beautifully proportioned.”

She kneeled next to him lifting one of his arms over her shoulder and wrapping hers around his waist careful to avoid damaging his bow or arrows that were on his back. Her smile faded, “This is going to hurt.”

As Fynn replied she felt the rumble of his voice through his chest, “I know. Let’s just get this over with.”

Thaali took a deep breath centering herself before using her leg muscles to lift him up as quickly as possible. He let out a yelp of pain that sent a jolt through her heart. She almost fell over from his weight but after a moment managed to steady herself again, adjusting so that one arm stayed wrapped around him.

Fynn’s voice sounded hoarse in her ears, “Are you ok? I think I'm too hea---”

Thaali let out a snort, “You’re asking if I’m ok?”

“You’re hurt too Thaali. Don’t pretend otherwise.”

She sighed and shifted preparing to start moving with him, “I’ll be fine. We need to worry about you right now. Are you ready to try moving?”

“I’m ready for some hard liquor, a good pain killing potion, and a nap but since that’s not an option at the moment.” He gave her a squeeze, and she felt his lips brush the top of her head, “Let’s move. Let me know if you need to rest.”

She made a tsk noise but started going forward slowly, Fynn resting his weight on her to avoid pressure on his leg, “Like I said worry about you. We’ll stop if you need a rest but otherwise, I want you far from here with Lissa as fast as possible.”

The rest of their trip to Lissa was made in silence except for the occasional muffled grunt of pain from Fynn. It was slow and arduous, but they kept going. There were a few times when one of them almost lost their footing, but they’d been together so long it was easy for the one who was still stable to catch on quickly and prevent any falls. Once you knew someone long enough, became deeply connected to them, there was a sort of harmony there built from years of deep friendship.

Though Thaali’s head had started to pound, she was stable enough to pull on her abilities at mental mapping. As they neared the area where she’d left Lissa, she recognized it easily and let out the familiar bird call so Lissa wouldn’t be startled by them.

A tiny head poked out from behind the large root, eyes going wide, “Fynn!” She ran out and towards them wrapping herself around Fynn with such force that it almost toppled them all.

“Careful.” Thaali’s voice was gentle but firm.

Fynn smiled reaching his free arm to the top of her head for gentle reassurance before he pried her arms from his waist. “Hi, Little Bird. I’ve got Mythal.” He gestured towards the hand that was across Thaali’s shoulders.

Lissa pulled away reaching up to take the doll from him and then spoke in as adult a voice she could manage, “Thank you. Thank you, Tha.” She cleared her throat realizing she’d used her ‘childish’ nickname and corrected herself, “Thaali for saving my husband.”

Despite the relentless pounding at her temples, Thaali had to hold back the smile that threatened and attempted to answer her little sister seriously, “You are most welcome, dear lady. Will you please go clear a little area near the root for your husband to rest?”

Lissa gave a nod and took off with her doll. By the time Fynn and Thaali got to her, there was a nice little nest of leaves that she’d made for him. It was somewhat difficult to ease him down without getting pulled down herself, but they managed. Although Fynn bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt not to scare Lissa by crying out in pain.

Lissa saw it and ripped a bit of her dress giving it to Fynn to dab the blood. Fynn smiled taking it, “Thank you, Little Bird.”

Lissa blushed shuffling the leaves with one hand, “It’s what any good wife would do.”

Fynn smiled reaching out to brush hair from her face, “You’ll make a perfect wife to whatever man is lucky enough to win your heart. Too bad it won’t be me.”

“It will! I’ll only love you forever!”

“You say that, but I fear it is only a matter of time before some attractive young man comes to sweep you off your feet and away from me. For now, give me a hug to make my leg feel better dear one.”

When Lissa was cuddled against him, his eyes went up to meet Thaali’s who had been watching the whole thing with a lopsided grin. He gave her a wink, and she just shook her head before giving a small sigh, “I’ll be back soon.”

Lissa started to panic again, but Fynn brought a hand up to stroke her head and she settled once more, “Hush. She’ll be back before you know it, won’t you?” Though his voice was even and gentle his eyes held a look of concern, hope for a promise from her that this would be true.

Thaali nodded and continued to smile, “I promise.”

Fynn mouthed, you better, before saying out loud, “See you soon.”

As she went back to the camp for their supplies, her head pounded, and her body was so exhausted she found it amazing that her legs still moved, but her heart was lighter. Fynn was alive, and he was with Lissa. They should both be safe there, together, Lissa didn’t need to be alone again.

Under normal circumstances, the trip there and back would have taken no time at all, but these weren’t normal circumstances. Thaali’s body refused to move with the speed she was used to no matter how she pushed. By the time she made it back to them, night had long since fallen, and her vision was starting to blur.

There was a small fire going when she got there, and it gave just enough light to show the relief that washed over Fynn’s face at the sight of her. Having one was risky, but they needed a way to stay warm until she got there. Lissa was sound asleep, curled up in a little ball next to him. He must have walked Lissa through the steps of setting the fire.  
  
Thaali got to work getting out sleeping supplies. She was far too weak by now to lift Lissa, so instead she set them up near her and carefully nudged the small form over until she could get wrapped up in the furs. That done her attentions turned to Fynn, and their eyes met.

Fynn sighed and gave a small grin before speaking in hushed tones, “So now the fun part.”

“Yes.” Thaali got the bottle of alcohol she’d collected as well as some clean cloths and bandages. Finally, she dug out some thread and a fine needle setting everything next to Fynn. “I’m sorry.”

He shrugged, “I’m alive. That’s more than…” He shook his head and took the belt off from around his waist, placing it between his teeth and biting down on it before giving Thaali a nod.

She uncorked the bottle and took a deep breathing, pouring the clear liquid over the wound on Fynn’s leg. Though he didn’t make a sound, she saw his body twitch, as well as his hands digging into the forest floor as the knuckles went white from holding the pain.

She whispered, “I’m sorry Fynn.”

Her eyes stayed trained on his wound as she cleaned it. The gash was worse than she’d feared. Now that the blood was cleared she could see that the muscle was almost cut through entirely and, what she could see of the bone, it looked shattered. Without a healer and the proper potions, there wasn’t much she could do now.

Still she forced her fingers to cease their trembling and cleaned it as best she could. With swift movements she took the needle to the fire, heating it in the flames before using it to stitch the wound of his leg. It was temporary only, but it would stop the bleeding and hopefully prevent infection from getting in until they could do better.

Fynn managed to stay awake through the whole process though she knew he must be in excruciating pain. When she was done, she wrapped the calf securely and reached up to take the belt out of his teeth. His jaw was clamped down hard, so she brought her fingers up to trace the lines of his face in an attempt to soothe him as she mumbled reassurance that it was done.

Soon he relaxed his jaw, and she was able to remove the belt, tossing it to the side.

“Fenedhis.” His words were barely audible and his body still shook.

Thaali sighed, grabbing some of the furs and laying them over Fynn before going to put out the fire and grab her furs. She settled down shoulder to shoulder with him. She’d thought herself past the point of exhaustion but the moment she stopped moving her eyelids grew heavy, and her head wobbled.

“We’re a pair huh?” He was still panting a bit, his breath not yet returned to normal. He reached into the darkness and found her hand twining his fingers with hers. “Sleep Thaali.”

She spoke, but her voice sounded so far away to her like she was out of her own body and some stranger listening in, “Someone needs to---”

“I’ll stay up. Sleep.”

Any protest was silenced as sleep took her over. It was a deeper sleep than any she’d ever had, plagued by dreams filled to the brim with corpses of those she’d known. She constantly fought to save Lissa and Fynn, from armored beasts that tried to take them from her.

Though she wouldn’t remember them clearly when she woke, the dreams seemed to last a forever. Only growing darker and more impossible for her to save those she loved. When she finally was able to shake the dreams off and open her eyes, they opened to see, not the canopy of trees she had expected, but a ceiling.


End file.
